Une partie de sa vie
by Tekmeth
Summary: Oneshot situé pendant et après "La cheminée du temps" ("The Girl in the fireplace"). "Elle se sentait abandonnée, oui. Elle se sentait une moins que rien, oui. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle le soutiendrait. Toujours. Certaines choses valent la peine d'avoir le coeur brisé."


Cette histoire est la première histoire d'une longue série qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous pourriez trouver. J'ai effectué plusieurs relectures, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de quelques oublis. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

La chanson présente dans l'histoire est _Wonderful _de Everclear. Vous reconnaîtrez facilement la seconde.

Disclaimer : Doctor Who n'est évidemment pas à moi !

Enjoy !

* * *

_**A part of his life**_

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est passée la fenêtre temporelle ? Comment va-t-il revenir ? »

Le regard fixé sur l'ancien miroir, Rose ne répondit pas. Au-delà des briques, elle pouvait presque imaginer la scène. Un autre siècle, le Docteur sur son cheval (« Arthur » se rappela-t-elle), une salle de bal. Elle savait qu'il allait les sauver, _la _sauver. Elle savait que l'Histoire ne serait pas modifiée. Grace à lui. Elle savait qu'il _devait _le faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas autant aimé s'il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était sa nature profonde. Sauver les gens.

Mais bordel, ça faisait _mal._

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

« Oubliez ça. C'est fini. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le miroir brisé, devenu à présent un mur de briques.

« Pour vous et pour moi. »

_Non, pas vous._

_Je suis désolé Rose …_

« Pensez aux sept ans de malheur. »

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

_Une heure._

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire voler le Tardis sans lui. Comment va-t-il revenir ?»

Rose connaissait l'existence d'un bouton. Un minuscule interrupteur enclenché et le Tardis les ramèneraient au domaine Powell. Mickey n'hésiterait probablement pas à l'utiliser s'il le savait. Le Docteur voudrait probablement qu'elle l'utilise, il le lui avait montré dans le cas où des situations de ce genre se présenteraient.

Rose n'appuierait pas sur ce bouton. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Elle attendit.

Il reviendra.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

_Deux heures._

Mickey avait fini par rejoindre l'intérieur du Tardis, apparemment lassé de poser des questions auxquelles Rose ne répondrai pas.

Debout devant cette fenêtre temporelle brisée, la tête levée vers l'univers, elle pensait.

Dans le capharnaüm qui semblait régner dans sa tête, elle distingua trois émotions.

Jalousie. Colère. Acceptation.

Bien sûr, il y avait également l'amour. L'amour envers son Docteur. L'amour envers cette femme si belle, si forte, si _brillante _et qui semblait si bien le comprendre. Et la comprendre.

Mais la jalousie et la colère était trop forte. La tristesse de perdre le Docteur était supplanté par l'acceptation de le voir sauver celle qui le connaissait si bien. Qui avait visité son esprit. Une partie inaccessible du Docteur, qui lui avait été offerte. A _elle_. Une chance de le connaître plus intimement que personne.

« _Elle a fouiné, elle a poussé une porte, elle n'avait pas le droit._ »

Ses pensées intensifièrent sa colère, plus vive, plus farouche. Les sentiments se mêlaient et se battaient dans la tête de Rose.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et fini par s'allonger pour regarder les étoiles sans risquer un torticolis. Ses jambes semblaient lui reprocher ces presque trois heures d'immobilité.

Une unique larme glissa sur sa tempe et s'écrasa dans ses cheveux.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle de commande d'un vaisseau du 51ème siècle, Rose attendait.

___oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Le Docteur leva la tête vers le ciel, son verre à la main. Son esprit passait en revue les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Plus de fenêtre temporelle, plus de Tardis.

A ses souvenirs, il savait qu'aucun auto-ancien-lui n'était vraiment passé par cette époque. Il lui faudrait attendre quelques années et changer de pays.

« _Et puis quoi ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Se voler son propre Tardis ? Il aurait presque pu en sourire s'il n'y avait pas le risque du paradoxe. Et des Reapers.

Il tira sur son oreille machinalement.

Le visage de Rose se matérialisa dans son esprit. La confiance dans ses yeux le fit déglutir.

Il avait promis à Jackie. Il _lui _avait promis.

Il trouverait un moyen.

Le froissement du tissu lui fit tourner la tête et il rencontra le regard de Reinette.

« Vous connaissez tout leur noms, n'est-ce pas ? »

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

_Quatre heures._

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Des souvenirs et des images défilaient derrière ses paupières closes. Mickey était revenu et avait décidé de fouiller, un peu brutalement, toute la pièce.

Rose n'avait pas encore pu déterminer s'il cherchait une solution introuvable ou si sa colère échappait peu à peu au contrôle qu'il tentait de maintenir.

La seconde idée semblait la plus probable, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire une remarque. Serrant un peu plus les paupières pendant que Mickey utilisait les mots les plus colorés de son vocabulaire, elle fit le vide.

Ses épaules se relâchèrent, ses muscles se détendirent et elle chantonna une musique dans sa tête.

_« I close my eyes when I get too sad, _

_I think thoughts that I know are bad, _

_Close my eyes and I count to ten, _

_Hope it's over when I open them…_ »

Ses tempes humides lui firent prendre conscience de ses larmes.

_« Pas maintenant_ » pensa-t-elle avec force.

Il allait revenir bientôt. Elle le savait. Elle le _sentait._ Elle devait être forte.

Une lueur dorée lui fit plisser les yeux. Soulevant doucement les paupières, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Les fesses de Mickey dépassait de sous ce qui semblait être le panneau de contrôle. A quatre pattes, il laissait échapper une flopée de jurons, destinés sans doute à la seule personne absente si on en jugeait par les mots « Seigneur du Temps », « Alien » et « bâtard » présents dans la même phrase.

Aucune lumière dorée.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, la lueur réapparut.

« _La fatigue, c'est forcément la fatigue_ » se dit-elle.

Et pendant que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, une autre musique se déclencha dans sa tête. Pas par choix. Pas une simple pensée. Les mots résonnaient clairement et fortement dans l'esprit de Rose, comme si quelqu'un, _une petite fille_, chantait à son oreille.

« _Qui a peur du grand méchant loup, méchant loup, méchant loup…_ »

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

« Non »

Le sourire du Docteur tomba et son regard resta accroché aux yeux de Reinette tandis que la cheminée tournait.

Sa décision était prise.

Un voyage. Il lui devait bien ça, non ? Elle l'avait, après tout, aidé à revenir ! Elle était intelligente, cultivé, _sexy,_ brillante !

Un voyage, et il la ramènerait dans son époque. Versailles avait besoin d'elle. L'Histoire de France avait besoin d'elle. Mais pour une fois, il voulait faire preuve d'égoïsme. Il avait envie d'elle près de lui. Juste pour un petit moment.

Un voyage, et il la ramènerait.

« Madame de Pompadour ? Toujours envie de voir ces étoiles ? »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres gonfla les cœurs du Docteur.

« Plus que tout ! » répondit-elle.

« Donnez-moi deux minutes. Préparez un sac. »

« Vais-je aller quelque part ? » lui demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Allez à la fenêtre. Choisissez une étoile. N'importe quelle étoile. »

Il se releva et courut hors de la salle de la cheminée.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

_Cinq heures et trente minutes._

Le regard toujours tourné vers le toit du vaisseau, le cœur serré et l'estomac noué par la peur de refermer les yeux et des tours que lui jouait son cerveau, Rose laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvre en entendant les bruits de course de _ses _Converses.

Il revenait. Il reviendrait toujours.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

L'expression sur le visage de Mickey valait toutes les années que le Docteur aurait pu passer sur la « voie lente » au 18ème siècle.

Les mains noires d'avoir fouillé tous les recoins accessibles de la pièce, il tenait devant lui des câbles dont il ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas l'utilité. Se précipitant dans la salle, le Docteur laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

« Vous voulez réparer la communication interne ? Eh bien, ce serait plutôt une bonne idée si toutes les personnes vivantes n'étaient pas réunis dans cette pièce ! » Dit-il en cherchant Rose des yeux.

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose quand elle se leva. Ses cœurs battirent un peu, juste un petit peu plus rapidement.

Ses yeux semblaient hagards, comme ouverts par un effort constant et conscient. Elle se retint à la console derrière elle pour se stabiliser de son étourdissement, sans doute une conséquence de sa levée trop rapide.

Un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres et, sans hésitations, elle se précipita vers les bras qui s'étaient automatiquement tendus dans sa direction. Il la serra contre lui, le battement affolé de son cœur et le léger reniflement qui semblait venir de son nez subitement bouché le secouant plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

« Combien de temps avez-vous attendu ? »

« Cinq heures et demi ! »

_Cinq heures et demi._ Pas assez de temps pour paniquer. Juste assez pour s'inquiéter.

« Génial ! Il faut toujours attendre cinq heures et demi ! »

Il se tourna vers Mickey qui avait abandonné son air choqué pour un soulagement plus que visible et hésita. Finalement, une poignée de main virile sembla être la bonne solution.

« Où étiez-vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« J'expliquerai plus tard, » dit fermement le Docteur. « Dans le Tardis. Je suis avec vous dans une seconde. »

Il repartit. Sans un regard.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Le regard dirigé vers la cheminée, Rose se sentait mal. Immensément mal. Incompréhensiblement mal. Elle savait qu'il avait à présent un moyen de revenir.

Elle savait qu'il retournait voir Reinette. Elle supposait qu'il allait l'inviter à bord du Tardis. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait prendre.

La jalousie ne la consumait pas comme elle l'aurait pensée, pas comme elle l'avait fait avec Sarah-Jane. La colère ne prédominait plus ses sentiments.

Elle se sentait abandonnée, oui. Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien, oui.

Mais le Docteur semblait _si _heureux.

Tellement… _amoureux_.

Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle le soutiendrait. Toujours.

_Certaines choses valent la peine d'avoir le cœur brisé._

Toujours.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

« Je vais toujours bien »

Il voulait être seul. Il sentait le regard de Rose sur lui, inquiet, douloureux aussi même si elle tentait de le cacher.

« _Pas maintenant. » _Pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

Il ne voulait, ne _pouvait_ pas lui faire face. Il voulait lire sa lettre, déprimer tranquillement dans son coin et repartir vers de nouvelles aventures.

« Viens Rose, il est temps de me montrer le reste de cet endroit. »

Il remercia intérieurement Mickey-l'idiot-pas-si-idiot-que-ça-pour-une-fois et attendit.

Rose gardait son regard fixé sur lui. Il résista, ne levant pas la tête, ne voulant pas du réconfort qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui apporter.

Sous son inquiétude se cachait cette colère. Beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus importante et prête à être déversée, il le savait. Il n'avait pas la force de supporter ses humeurs et sa jalousie d'adolescente.

Il fut donc surpris par sa capitulation.

Et tandis qu'elle se détournait et suivait Mickey, leurs mains nouées l'une à l'autre, il se promit d'aller lui parler.

Plus tard.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans sa chambre. La couverture reléguée au pied de son lit, allongée sur le dos et les mains derrière sa tête retenant ses cheveux qui s'entêtaient à coller à sa nuque à cause de sa sueur, Rose réfléchissait.

Elle n'était plus vraiment fatiguée. La peur de s'endormir et de fermer les yeux la maintenait dans un état éveillé et alerte.

Cette lumière dorée lui faisait peur. Elle se doutait, elle _savait_, ce que c'était.

Elle ne pouvait l'accepter, pas encore.

Bien que le Docteur ne lui en ai jamais parlé, elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait que son geste d'ouvrir le cœur du Tardis, d'absorber le tourbillon du temps, de devenir le Méchant Loup et_ accessoirement_ d'avoir mis fin à la guerre du temps par un génocide, avait tué le Docteur.

Elle rêvait. Beaucoup. Elle était pratiquement certaine que le Tardis lui montrait ce qui s'était passé.

Si cela recommençait, elle tuerait à nouveau cette régénération du Docteur. Et _ça, _c'était inacceptable.

Décidant qu'elle avait faim (envie de manger serait plus juste), elle se leva, enfila un déshabillé, et sortit doucement de sa chambre.

La chaleur faisait déjà coller le satin à sa peau, et elle imagina une planète glacée avec de la neige.

Beaucoup de neige.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

La lumière de la cuisine était tamisée. Certains coins étaient très sombres, c'est peut-être pourquoi Rose ne remarqua pas le Docteur, assit, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait positionné sa chaise derrière la porte d'entrée.

La pièce était plus fraîche, et l'ouverture du réfrigérateur acheva de combler la jeune femme. Son estomac ne semblait cependant pas apprécier la vue des aliments disponibles. Elle décida de se faire un café. Fort.

Elle n'en buvait pas souvent (Eh bien, un peu plus depuis quelque temps) mais appréciait de plus en plus. Préparant la cafetière avec un petit soupir, elle l'a mis en marche et se retourna. Elle eut un sursaut imperceptible. Presque imperceptible.

Elle regarda quelques secondes le Docteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle, puis détourna le regard.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le café qui commençait à s'écouler par petites gouttes.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je vais toujours bien »

Elle leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et se retourna complètement, faisant mine d'être à présent concentrée sur sa future dose de caféine.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce regard ? » précisa le Docteur.

« Rien du tout. »

« Rose, vous savez que… »

« J'ai dit, rien du tout. » coupa-t-elle un peu rudement.

Elle se déplaça, ouvrit le placard et trouva un paquet de gâteaux entamé. Elle s'assit et pesta silencieusement sur la lenteur des cafetières qui l'empêchaient de partir (« _fuir »_) se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle ne fit pas un geste quand le Docteur se leva, s'étira et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle soupira à nouveau, et tourna le paquet de gâteaux vers lui.

« Une fringale nocturne ? »

« Plutôt une envie de manger. »

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle voulait juste être tranquille. Un petit moment, seule, dans ce vaisseau ou le mot « intimité » semblait ne pas exister.

Mickey était couché depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle avait écourté la visite, ne supportant pas son regard. Un mélange de « Ouf, on est sauvé » et de « Je te l'avais bien dit » insupportable.

« Je suis désolé. »

La voix du Docteur la sortit de ses pensées et elle répondit avec une certaine lenteur.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir laissé. »

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt.

« Vous avez raison », finit-il par dire, « je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire, il fallait que la sauve ! Son destin n'était pas de mourir à ce moment-là ! Son destin n'était pas d'avoir son cerveau branché à un vaisseau ! Ça aurait changé l'Histoire ! Et vous savez qu'elle importance j'accorde à l'Histoire ! Que tout le monde accorde à l'Histoire ! Un seul évènement changé, et le futur peut être altéré ! Ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques et… »

« Je sais tout ça. »

Rose préféra couper le Docteur pendant qu'il était encore temps. Elle _savait_, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un cours sur l'Histoire de France et sur l'importante place qu'y avait Madame de Pompadour.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas désolé et c'est pour ça que je ne vous en veux pas. Pourquoi devrais-je vous en vouloir ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la cafetière à cette dernière question et se leva pour se servir une tasse. Elle hésita tandis qu'elle le faisait. Rester ou partir ? Discuter ou se lover dans sa couette avec gâteaux, café et peut être mouchoirs ?

Demain elle pourrait l'aider et l'écouter. Pas ce soir.

« Je crois que nous devrions parler. »

Visiblement, le Docteur voulait choisir pour elle. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas toujours ce droit. Et sa décision de quitter la cuisine, qu'elle venait donc de décider, était incompatible avec la discussion qu'il semblait vouloir.

« Je crois que je veux être un peu seule dans ma chambre. »

« Je crois que vous devriez rester. »

« Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où _vous _voulez parler. Réellement, je veux dire. »

« Je crois qu'on devrait stopper les « je crois » non ? »

Il la fixait intensément, attendant sa décision. Malgré elle, Rose eut un petit sourire, et s'assit en face de lui.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Quelques secondes passèrent. Elles se transformèrent en minutes. Rose et le Docteur ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

Croisant ses doigts sur la table, il se pencha vers l'avant, la regardant toujours aussi profondément.

« Comment allez-vous ? » finit-il par demander.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, comment allez-vous ? »

« C'est plutôt à vous-même que vous devriez… »

« Comment. Allez. Vous. »

Le regard de Rose était à présent incertain. Un peu inquiet peut-être. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse et répondit d'une voix douce.

« Je vais bien. »

Il se pencha un peu plus, un tout petit plus.

« Rose. Je veux dire _vraiment. _Comment allez-vous _réellement _? »

« Docteur, je vous assure que je vais bien. »

« Vous mentez. »

Elle releva la tête, presque en colère à présent.

« Vous croyez toujours tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Enfin, on y est »_ pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa rage. Crever l'abcès, aller de l'avant et continuer, ensemble.

Il se pencha en arrière et passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux.

« Parfois, je sais tout, oui. Eh bien, quand je dis parfois, je veux dire la majorité du temps. Eh bien, quand je dis la majorité du temps je veux dire… Peu importe ! L'essentiel est que _je sais_ que vous mentez. Vous n'allez pas bien. Et je peux le comprendre, vraiment ! Vous m'en voulez, vous êtes jalouse, vous êtes en colère parce que je vous ai laissé et vous souhaitez me crier dessus. Et je comprends, vraiment, je comprends ! »

Rose ne masquait plus sa colère. Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus, il le sentait.

« Vous croyez me connaître parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas augmenté de volume. En l'écoutant, il pouvait sentir la déception suinter derrière ses mots.

« Je pense avoir ce privilège, en effet. » finit-il par répondre.

« Vous pensez toujours que je suis cette adolescente stupide, ce _singe_ stupide qui va se mettre en colère et taper du pied à la moindre contrariété ? »

Le Docteur hésita. Il n'avait pas envie d'être rude et essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait sa surprise aux paroles de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne peux pas faire passer votre bien être avant mes sentiments ? »

Il n'essayait pas de cacher son étonnement à présent. Les yeux écarquillés, il l'a regardait comme s'il l'a voyait pour la première fois. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si adulte, si mature ?

Rose le regardait à présent avec un air de défi. Elle but une gorgée de son café, grimaça un peu en constatant qu'il avait refroidit, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

Le Docteur cilla. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Son cerveau réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, élaborant des scénarios divers, réfléchissant aux possibles réponses qu'il pourrait lui faire et passant en revue les conclusions que cette discussion pourrait engendrer.

Il en déduisit que Rose pourrait, au mieux, l'ignorer pendant quelques temps, au pire, le quitter et retourner chez Jackie.

S'il devait choisir, il préfèrerait que la discussion se termine bien, qu'ils se fassent un petit câlin de réconciliation et repartent pour de nouvelles aventures. Mais cette issue semblait de plus en plus improbable.

« Bien sûr que j'étais en colère. »

Le tremblement dans sa voix lui fit tourner la tête. Les yeux un peu plus humides que l'ordinaire, elle le regardait encore.

« Bien sûr que j'étais jalouse. Je veux dire, vous vous êtes lancé dans cette aventure comme d'habitude, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris l'utilité de l'embrasser. »

« Comment… » Commença le Docteur, réfrénant une panique inattendue.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! » s'écria Rose, « « Je suis le docteur, et je viens de rouler une pelle à Madame de Pompadour ! » Vous n'êtes pas exactement le meilleur en termes de discrétion. »

« Je suis tellement… »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes libre Docteur. J'ai dit que j'étais jalouse, pas que vous deviez vous en soucier. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

Le Docteur voulait parler. Lui dire, lui faire comprendre _tellement _de choses. Mais Rose continua, et il l'écouta.

« Je vous en veux pour avoir failli perdre mon cerveau pendant que vous étiez en train de _danser._ »

« Je… » Murmura le Docteur.

« Je vous en veux pour être parti avec Arthur (« _Le cheval » _précisa-t-elle impatiemment sous son regard un peu perdu) à travers un miroir sans un regard, sans un au revoir, en sachant que vous pourriez ne pas revenir. »

Les cœurs du Docteur battaient rapidement à présent. Il la perdait. Il le sentait. Il ne _pouvait pas_ la perdre. Sa confiance était tout ce qui importait. Il devait lui faire _comprendre._

« Je serais revenu, Rose. Je reviendrais toujours. Cinq heures et demi ce n'est pas si long. »

« C'est suffisant pour s'inquiéter. » chuchota-t-elle en faisant écho, sans le savoir aux anciennes pensée de l'homme assis en face d'elle et à présent nerveux.

« Si je vous avais regardé », poursuivit-il, « avant de partir, si je m'étais tourné vers vous pour vous dire au revoir, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de briser cette fenêtre temporelle et d'aller la sauver. »

Rose hocha la tête et déplaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Je comprends ça, Docteur, mais je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien. Reinette était extraordinaire, intelligente, belle et cultivée. A côté d'elle je me suis sentie si petite, si _enfantine._ Et de savoir qu'elle vous comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, mieux que _moi_, me fait me sentir complètement inutile. »

En face d'elle, le Docteur sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait _jamais _voulu ça. Rose, _sa _Rose, si extraordinaire, une « moins que rien » ? « Inutile » ? C'était impensable.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il tendit ses bras par-dessus la table en s'avançant légèrement et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Et il lui racontât. Tout.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Mickey Smith n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement jaloux. Il avait toujours considéré sa relation avec Rose comme quelque chose d'acquis, qui surmonterait nombres d'obstacles et qui triompherait. Ils ne se quitteraient _jamais_. C'était sa réalité. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et se fréquentaient depuis l'enfance.

Une histoire somme toute non-extraordinaire pour un couple ordinaire mais, il se plaisait à l'imaginer, heureux.

C'était avant _son _arrivé.

Il savait qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à présent, mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas se confier à lui. Il avait en quelque sorte perdu son rôle de confident au profit d'un extraterrestre qui devait surement considérer que le summum du plaisir était de lécher n'importe quoi ayant un goût de banane.

Cet homme aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux bleus lui avait volé sa Rose. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

Rose était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui méritait plus qu'une vie banale avec un simple mécanicien. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ça, et à l'accepter. Mais il savait à présent que le bonheur de Rose passait par le Docteur.

C'est pourquoi il était très, très en colère contre lui à présent. Il voulait aller lui parler, le prévenir, peut-être même le _menacer_, si tant est qu'on puisse faire peur au dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine d'où la voix du Docteur lui parvenait. Tapi dans l'ombre, il les observa. Ils avaient les mains liées et posées sur la table qui les séparait. Rose était visiblement en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés et offrait un contraste amusant avec le costume du Docteur, même si celui-ci n'était pas aussi apprêté que d'habitude.

Les cheveux fous comme jamais, il parlait de Reinette, de son affection pour elle, de son intelligence. Il lui racontait qu'il avait eu les cœurs brisés par son attente pour lui, par sa mort, puis par sa lettre. Il lui dit qu'il pensait quand même qu'elle avait eu une vie fantastique et que cette dernière constatation avait un peu soulagé sa douleur.

Mickey observait Rose qui hochait doucement la tête, acquiesçant aux qualités de Madame de Pompadour, souriant légèrement au récit de son courage face aux robots-horlogerie et partageant sa peine à l'histoire de sa mort.

Leurs regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre et Mickey se sentit presque comme un intrus, comme s'il ne devait pas être là.

Le Docteur commença à parler de Rose. De son effondrement à l'idée de la quitter, de son inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir revenir pour elle et Mickey sentit que le moment était venu de s'éclipser. Il se recula un peu, sourit, puis se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Il avait perdu Rose depuis longtemps maintenant, mais savoir que le Docteur veillait sur elle lui permit de penser à l'avenir.

Elle irait bien.

Et lui pouvait recommencer à vivre sa vie.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

« Elle ne m'a jamais comprise mieux que vous ne le faites, Rose. Elle ne m'a jamais vu dans mes pires moments. Elle pensait que j'étais seul aujourd'hui, mais elle avait tort. Je ne le suis pas. Elle ne m'a jamais vu de mauvaise humeur, jamais vu en pyjama, jamais vu complètement endormi. Elle _croyait _me connaître mais ne voyait réellement que ce que je voulais bien lui montrer. Je ne pense pas… qu'elle m'aurait autant aimé si elle m'avait _réellement _connu. »

Le Docteur avait baissé la tête sur leurs mains entrelacées en disant la dernière phrase. Rose pouvait sentir sa peine, son dégout de lui-même et ses regrets vis-à-vis de Reinette. Elle avait écouté toute son histoire, parfois avec une forte envie de serrer les dents. Mais elle l'avait soutenu.

Il avait besoin d'en parler. Même s'il essayait en même temps de la rassurer, il semblait encore fragile.

Elle serra légèrement ses mains et il releva son visage.

Elle fut transpercée par un regard déterminé et… _tendre _?

« Elle ne m'a jamais sauvé la vie. Elle ne m'a jamais aidé à _revivre_. Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie de voyager. Ce n'est pas à elle que j'ai proposé de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. »

Le souffle de Rose était court. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose mais le Docteur se leva, contourna la table sans jamais lâcher ses mains, et l'a mise debout, devant lui. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes dans une expression choquée et continua, soudant ses yeux aux siens.

« Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé Rose si je vous ai fait sentir mal. Je sais que vous comprenez mes raisons, je sais que vous _savez_ que je _devais _ le faire. Mais ne croyez jamais, _jamais_, Rose Tyler, que vous êtes inutile et stupide. Vous êtes la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, et vous savez que je connais beaucoup de monde ! »

Il se permit un petit sourire en coin sur sa dernière phrase et repris plus sérieusement que jamais.

« J'ai besoin de vous Rose. Avec moi, à côté de moi, et à chaque moment de ma vie aussi longtemps que vous voudrez être ici. »

Un sourire comme il en avait rarement vu d'aussi beau se répandit sur les lèvres de Rose et elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer.

La tête enfouie dans son épaule, _ses_ mains serrant son dos et l'écrasant contre son torse, elle pensa sérieusement avoir un risque de crise cardiaque, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ses battements se mêlaient à ceux des cœurs du Docteur qui semblaient s'être emballés eux aussi.

Ce dernier respira profondément dans les cheveux de Rose et retint au dernier moment un gémissement venue du plus profond de sa gorge. Son odeur entêtante, mélange de sueur et de shampoing, avait presque eu raison de lui.

Il avait failli la perdre. Il avait failli la retrouver sans son cerveau, il avait failli rester coincé quelques milliers de siècle plus tôt et il avait failli provoquer une dispute qui aurait pu détruire leur amitié.

Elle avait sauvé la situation, comme toujours. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait changé, grandit. Elle l'avait soutenu quand elle aurait pu crier. Elle l'enlaçait quand elle aurait pu le quitter. Définitivement _brillante_, Rose Tyler.

« Je suis désolé »

Sa voix étouffée le sortit de ses pensées et il l'écarta légèrement de lui pour la regarder, tout en maintenant ses mains fermement autour de sa taille.

Un frisson secoua Rose et il supposa que c'était le froid.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir parlé un peu rudement tout à l'heure. Même si j'étais en colère, je n'avais pas le droit de vous juger, Docteur. »

« Eh bien, vous savez, je n'ai pas déposé de copyright sur le fait d'être rude. Donc vous pouvez l'être avec moi quand je le mérite. Et je pense… Que je le mérite souvent. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

« _Je vous aime tellement_ »

Son sourire se fana et elle enfoui sa tête dans son torse, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Docteur déménagea ses bras sur ses épaules et s'inquiéta de son silence et de sa réaction.

« Ce n'est rien, Docteur, je suis seulement fatiguée. Vraiment très fatiguée. »

« Alors il est temps pour une certaine jeune fille d'aller dormir. » Dit-il doucement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Une lueur dorée. Une seconde, mais bien présente. Derrière ses paupières closes. Elle s'écarta vivement du Docteur en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il la regardait, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Venez dans ma chambre avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire pour dormir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a un fauteuil dans le coin de ma chambre, juste, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

« Oh heu… Oui très bien ! »

« Docteur, ce n'est pas… »

« Non, Rose c'est parfait faisons ça ! Molto Bene ! »

« C'est juste que… j'ai des cauchemars et… Ce n'était pas... enfin vous voyez ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

« Bien ! »

Ils se regardèrent, une expression un peu crispée sur le visage et se détendirent progressivement. Ils finirent par se sourire franchement.

Tous les problèmes n'avaient pas été abordés, il y avait encore des non-dits et des secrets de part et d'autre. Mais tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, Rose se dit que c'était probablement une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

_oooooooOOOOOOooooooo_

Le fauteuil avait été déplacé juste à côté du lit.

Tenant sa main dans la sienne, le Docteur regardait le visage angoissé de Rose, hésitant à la réveiller d'un probable cauchemar dont elle parlait tout à l'heure.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il crut apercevoir deux lueurs d'or provenant des yeux de Rose. Il la regarda fixement, la panique le gagnant petit à petit tandis qu'il l'a contemplait en train de se réveiller.

« Hello... » murmura-t-elle, un sourire fatiguée étirant ses lèvres.

« Hello... »

« Vous êtes encore là ? C'est gentil d'être resté… »

« Nous sommes encore au milieu de votre cycle de sommeil Rose, vous pouvez encore dormir cinq heures et douze minutes pour être en pleine forme. » dit doucement le Docteur.

« Vous ne me dites pas les secondes ? »

« Vous voulez les connaitre ? »

« Non, vous êtes flippant quand vous faites ça ! »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ! » ricana-t-il avec _ce _sourire.

Rose parut choquée un instant, puis se redressa en position assise. Elle sembla avoir réalisé quelque chose mais hésita à le dire. Elle se lança finalement, la voix ferme et convaincue.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Docteur. Vous êtes la personne qui me connaît le mieux au monde. Je ne voulais pas vous dire le contraire. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. »

Il se leva brusquement et souleva les couvertures.

Rose remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise, le reste étant délicatement posé sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Docteur, vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir, pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Je crois que j'aurai bien besoin d'un petit cycle de sommeil Rose, disons de cinq heures et dix minutes ? »

_Le _sourire réapparût. Le sourire maniaque de cette régénération qui l'a rendait complètement folle.

« Ça vous ennui si j'enlève la couverture ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre ce soir…»

« Etrange, la température a l'air normale » dit-il en sortant le tournevis sonique de sa poche et en scannant la chambre. « Non ! Tous les systèmes de chauffage et de refroidissement fonctionnent normalement. Eh bien, je verrai ça demain ! »

« Mais… »

« En attendant », continua-t-il, « Avec ma température de 15° Celsius, je pense que je peux vous être utile. »

En quelques secondes, il l'a prise dans ses bras, l'allongea et les recouvrit avec les draps.

Rose se détendit instantanément. Elle huma son odeur et la classa numéro un sur la liste des choses qu'elle préférait dans l'univers. Elle supposa que si elle faisait vraiment une telle liste, elle ne pourrait jamais la montrer au Docteur sous peine de littéralement _mourir de honte_.

« Bonne nuit, Docteur. Merci pour tout »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Rose Tyler. »

« Vous serez là quand je me réveillerai ? »

« Bien sûr, je serais là. »

« _Toujours. » pensa-t-il._

Ils s'endormirent plus tard, leurs pensées fixées l'un vers l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne repensa vraiment à la lumière dorée. Rose voulait y réfléchir un autre jour, et juste profiter de cet instant. Le Docteur essayait de se dire que son imagination lui jouait des tours et qu'il ferait un bilan médical complet à Rose dès que possible.

Un bras sous _sa_ tête, l'autre entourant _sa _taille, il soupira de bien-être et remercia intérieurement son impulsivité qui pouvait l'amener à des situations, certes parfois catastrophiques, mais souvent _fantastiques_.

Rose était une partie de sa vie. Et il ferait tout pour que ce soit la plus_ brillante_ des parties de sa vie.

Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et une dernière pensée caressa son esprit.

Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une des plus belles nuits de sa très longue vie.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
